The present invention relates to bicycles, and in particular, bicycles that have a rear wheel suspension system, and related methods.
Bicycles, such as mountain bikes, that have rear wheel suspension systems often suffer from one or more problems associated with such rear wheel suspension systems. For example, some mountain bikes with rear wheel suspension systems suffer from pedal-induced bobbing, or pedal-induced compression and decompression of the rear wheel suspension system. Some mountain bikes also demonstrate brake-induced effects on the rear wheel suspension system. The compression and decompression of the rear wheel suspension system due to rider-induced actions, as opposed to ground induced actions, results in energy loss and decreased riding performance. Thus, there remains a need in the art for bicycles with improved rear wheel suspension systems that enhance or improve the riding performance of the bicycle.